Finding The Grace In Pain, At The End Of The Rain
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Sequel to Dancing. Tommy collapsed. Did he survive? Did they stay together? What happened? And where are they now?
1. How Could This Happen To Me

_Finding The Grace In Pain, At The End Of The Rain_

_Dancing Sequel_

_Chapter 1_

_How Could This Happen To Me?_

_a/n: I'll be honest. I don't know where this is going or how often it will be updated. I'm going through some pretty tough stuff with my family and w people around me, but I hope that you all enjoy it as much as you did Dancing._

_The sequel takes place one year in the future. This first chapter will include a flashback, explaining everything that took place after what happened in the studio._

_Here we go..._

_Jude smiled at Tommy, waving a hand to him as he moved gracefully across the floor with Emma. She smiled as she saw the younger girl giggle at a comment Tommy whispered in her ear. They were at a nightclub. The scars on his arms were barely visible these days..._

"**Mrs. Quincy?"**

**Jude looked up from Tommy's bed side. "Is he going to wake up?"**

**The doctor nodded and smiled.**

"His body has been through much trauma through these past twenty-four hours, but with the right treatment, and a few more days in the hospital, he should good as new." The doctor smiled as if he'd performed some kind of miracle...In a sense, he had...

_Jude sighed and smiled up at Tommy again as he finished his dance. It was a benefit he'd put together after forming Fighting Through The Pain, Out Of The Rain. His new foundation for cutters. Jude found out the day after he'd gotten out of he hospital that it hadn't been the first time he'd tried to take his life with cutting. It hurt her to know that he had. She smiled as he approached her. His happiness was so contagious. It was hard to not be happy when he was around anyone. His smile...So radiant. She smiled at him, turning on her chair._

"_Having fun?"_

His smile grew as he nodded. She smiled back. "Good. You deserve it..." She squeezed his hand lightly. Her thumb brushed absentmindedly over the scar on his wrist. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She smiled back at him. Emma walked up to them and sat down on his lap, draping an arm around his neck.

"_That, my love, was very good. All those weeks of practice definitely paid off."_

He smiled. "Thank you..."

_Jude smiled at the girl. She'd met her nearly 6 months earlier. Tommy's new girlfriend. They'd both taken to dating not long after the divorce. She looked around. Brenden had yet to show. She sighed and smiled at the two again. "You still gonna get up there and perform?"_

_Jude snapped from her reverie and looked at Tommy. "Huh?"  
_

_He smiled. "I said, are you still gonna get up there and perform? You promised..." He smile begged her to kiss those soft, pink lips. She drew her gaze away from them, and nodded without a word. She stood and walked to the stage. Everyone's attention turned to her as she grabbed the microphone. She smiled._

"_Most of you know about Fighting Through The Pain, Out Of The Rain...Aka, FTTPOOTP." She giggled softly, along with the crowd._

"Well, later this month, we're releasing an album of songs from various artists, about, just that. Fighting through the pain, and getting out of the rain; the rain being the pain." She smiled, looking around at various teenagers from the support group she and Tommy had started after creating the foundation. "This morning, my new single was released and played once on the radio. From now on, it will be played regularly, but it was asked to only be played once to attract an audience here tonight..." She smiled, turning to the full band behind her. "They...are here to assist me in singing that single for you right now..."

_She settled up onto the stool behind her. "This is,...I Hope You Dance..."_

_She settled as the band behind her began to play._

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat _

_But always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_Living might mean taking chances _

_But they're worth taking _

_Lovin' might be a mistake _

_But it's worth making _

_Don't let some hell bent heart _

_Leave you bitter _

_When you come close to selling out _

_Reconsider _

_Give the heavens above _

_More than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

_(Time is a real and constant motion always) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Rolling us along) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Tell me who) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) _

_(Where those years have gone) _

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_Dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance _

_(Time is a real and constant motion always) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Rolling us along) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Tell me who) _

_(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Where those years have gone) _

_(Tell me who) _

_I hope you dance _

_(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) _

_(Where those years have gone)..."_

_She smiled as the tears formed in her eyes slowly began to run down her cheeks. Tommy didn't know it, but she'd written it the night after he'd woken up in the hospital, while he slept. She wiped away her tears and put the mic back on the stand before walking off the stage. Tommy walked over to her._

"_That was really good Jude..."_

_She smiled at him and nodded before walking out of the room._

"**Jude?" Tommy's voice came hoarsely as he looked down at her blond head of hair laying on the bed over her arms.**

**She looked up at him with tears filled eyes. "Tommy. Thank God..." She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried that..." she couldn't finish her sentence as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Tommy reached up, wiping them away. **

"**Shh..." He kissed her forehead and hugged her back. After a few minutes, she pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He stared at her questioningly. "What happened?" He whispered hoarsely.**

**Jude sighed. She picked up his limp right hand from the bed, running her thumbs over the gauze on it. Several tears ran down her cheeks. "You cut both your wrists...And almost died in the sound booth of Studio A..."**

**  
Tommy sighed, the memories flooding his mind. He sighed softly and brushed his thumb over the back of her left hand, which still lay in his right. She looked up at him. She knew he was waiting for an explanation.**

"**Because...I still love you..." Several more tears dribbled down her cheeks. **

"**Then why did you say it, Jude?"**

She looked at him. Why did she say it? She didn't---. Yes. Yes she did. "I didn't want you to do this...I wanted you to fight for me...I wanted you to show me that you weren't ready to give up either...And you did exactly as I suspected you would do...You tried to take the easy way out, Tommy!" She stared into his eyes. "I wanted you to show me that you were willing to fight for us, even when it seemed like there was nothing left to fight for!!!"

"**And how was I supposed to know that?" His answer came calmly, quietly. He reached up, brushing a strand of Jude's hair away from her face. She looked up at him.**

**She spoke as softly as he did. "You just were..."**

"_Haley, Nate!!!" Jude ran over to them and hugged them. Haley smiled at Jude. "This...Quincy out did himself. This is really amazing!" _

_Jude smiled. "Yeah, he did..."_

_Haley smiled and rubbed Jude's arm. "Did Brenden show?"_

Jude looked at her best friend sadly. "What did I do, Hales? 6 months ago, he was great...Now..." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I don't get where it all went wrong..." Tears filled Jude's eyes.

"_You really want him to show up here? So Tommy actually sees how he treats you? Huh, Jude?" Haley looked Jude. She didn't really believe Jude wanted Tommy to know._

_Jude shrugged and looked around. Tommy was standing alone. His girlfriend had most likely left for the night. She sighed and grabbed her shawl and bag. Haley hugged her and then walked away with Nathan. Jude headed towards the bar, bumping into Tommy along the way._

"_Should watch where you're going, Quincy..." She joked as they sat down on separate stools. He looked over at her and rolled his eyes. She smiled._

"_I, should watch? I wasn't the one who ran into you. I believe you were the one with your head turned..." He smiled at her._

_  
She hit his upper arm lightly. He smiled as their drinks came. Her cellphone rang inside her purse, playing a familiar tune._

"_In the darkness round the sun_

_There's a light behind your eyes_

_When you've lost the will to run_

_You can fee--"_

Jude reached into her bag and opened her phone, turning it to the lowest speaker.

"_Hello?" All she could hear was muffled crying, followed by an ear-shattering scream. She looked over at Tommy. Without a word, she grabbed her bag and shawl, and they ran from the club, into the rain..._

_------------xxxxxx--------------_

_Jude ran into the Quincy home, throwing her things on the couch. Tommy ran in behind her, doing the same. _

"_DANCER!?" She screamed, running down the hall and throwing every door open. She reached the last room, being Tommy's and opened it, seeing her daughter curled in a ball, sleeping. She ran over to her and shook her awake. Dancer opened her eyes wearily and looked at Jude, confused._

"_What the hell was that call, 10 minutes ago?" Tommy flipped on the bedroom light, walking over to them. Dancer squinted, moving slightly careful not to hurt the baby in her arms. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed._

"_I don't know what you're talking about...I've been asleep for..." She looked over at the clock. 9 PM. She looked back at Jude "About 2 hours...both Grace and I..." She motioned towards the baby in her arms. Jude reached down and took her. Tommy looked at Jude and then back at Dancer._

"_Joie..." Jude laid Grace in Tommy's arms and left the room._

"_SOPHIA JOIE QUINCY!? Where are you!?" She threw open doors and flashed on lights, frantically searching for her daughter. She headed towards the back, still in search of her. She threw open the back door and flipped on the back porch light, not seeing her daughter anywhere in sight. She ran back into the house, down to Tommy's room. Tears began to fill her eyes. Tommy looked at her worriedly._

"_Where are all these bruises from?"_

Jude sighed, wiping away her tears. She shrugged off his question. "I can't...Find her..." She breathed heavily. Dancer looked at them both.

"_She was down in the game room when I came up..."_

Jude shook her head. "I checked every room on both floors...I can't find her..."

_Tears scampered down her cheeks. She turned to Tommy. "Where's my daughter, Tommy..." He wrapped his arms around her as her body wracked in a sob. He kissed the top of her head gently. Dancer laid Grace in the pack and play and then walked down the hall. Jude and Tommy followed suspiciously. They reached the front door, where a rustle could be heard from outside. Jude turned to Tommy and then to the door. She ran to it and threw the door open, running out side. _

_Several feet from the house in a set of bushes, Jude tripped. Tommy ran out behind her and saw Joie curled in a ball where Jude had tripped. He helped her up and then lifted Joie into his arms, rushing into the house. Jude followed closely behind, limping. As they arrived inside, Jude looked at Tommy worriedly._

"_Joie...Joie, Hun? Can you hear me?"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at Tommy and Jude. Jude sat down on the coffee table, elevating her leg slightly to keep from dripping blood where the bushes had cut her leg. Tommy left the room for a moment and then returned with several towels and a first aid kit. He sat down next to Jude._

"_Joie, what happened?" Tommy looked at her intently. She appeared to be fine, except for a few scrapes on her knees and arms. As if she'd fallen off her bike. Jude stared back and forth between Joie and Dancer._

"_One of you tell us..."_

"_I went outside to ride my bike...and it started to rain...Brenden showed up." Jude looked at her worriedly. She didn't want Tommy to know. Haley was right._

_  
Tommy looked at Jude worriedly. "Is that why you called Jude's phone?"_

Joie nodded. Slight anger crossed his features. He was sure he'd figured it out at this point. "Is that why you screamed? Was he trying to hurt you?"

_Joie looked down at the blanket and then up at Jude, who had tears in her eyes. She nodded to Joie. "He pushed me out of the car...I ran back here, but collapsed in the bushes because I was too tired to make it to the door, and then...It started to rain..."_

_Tommy nodded. "Why don't you go up to the washroom upstairs with Dancer and get washed up. I'll take care of your mother..."_

_They nodded and walked away. Jude sighed and looked up at Tommy. He was staring at her differently than he normally would._

"_Now you...You're going to go to my room, shower, put on the clothes I give you, we're going to wrap your leg, and then we're going to talk...Got it?"_

_She didn't look at him, and simply nodded. Tommy lifted her and carried her to the washroom, helping her to remove her clothing. Afterwards, he helped her into the shower, standing her facing away from the shower head so she could hold the railing for leverage. He left the room and changed into a dry, clean shirt, boxers and a pair of pajama shorts. He returned to the washroom a few moments later, laying a pair of clothes that she occasionally left there when falling asleep after a late night at the studio._

"_How's it goin' in there?"_

_Jude groaned. "Badly. I can't wash anything..."_

_  
Tommy giggled slightly. He slid his shirt off. "Want some help?...I promise not to try anything funny..."_

_She giggled softly from inside the shower. "Please?"_

_He rolled his eyes and smiled, finishing removing his clothing. He walked over to the shower and opened the door, stepping in behind her. "Okay, what first?"_

_She looked over her shoulder at him. "Shampoo, please."_

He smiled and moved his head back a bit to see the labels on the shampoo. After a moment, he grabbed on and placed it in her free hand. He placed both his hands on her hips. "Go ahead. I've got you..."

She did as she was told and squirted some into her hand before setting it back on the counter and lathering into her hair. Tommy couldn't help but inhale the scent. Roasted sugar and vanilla. He sighed softly. "Turn me around, please..."

_He chuckled softly, doing as he was told. Jude's eyes were closed, but she reached out for the shampoo. She squirted it onto her hand and Tommy looked at her worriedly. "Close eyes, please." She spoke childishly. Tommy didn't know what she was up to, but did as he was told. A moment later, he felt her hands run through his hair._

"_Jude--"_

"_You were in the rain too...All of us need showers, Quincy..." She continued to speak childishly. Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "Gosh, didn't your mother ever teach you about hygiene?" Tommy laughed._

"_God that feels good."_

Jude smirked, though neither of them could see each other. "Water please..."

Tommy stepped forward and pulled her forward, allowing the water to wash away the shampoo from both of their heads. After a moment, he opened his eyes. Jude reached out and grabbed the railing, and Tommy brought a hand up, wiping away the water. Jude did the same. They both stared at each other for a moment. 

_Tommy shook his head, ridding the thoughts from them and grabbed a sponge and handed it to Jude, setting his hands on her hips again. She picked a body-wash and then began to lather it into her skin, wiping away the dirt and rain streaks. A few minutes later, she looked up at Tommy. "Turn around..."_

_  
He looked at her, perplexed. Jude stared at him persistently. He did as he was told and let go of her sides, turning around. She rubbed the sponge into his back applying pressure in certain spots, causing Tommy to let out groans._

"_Feel good?"_

"_You have no idea." He grabbed onto the railing, feeling like his legs might give out below him. "Gosh...that feels so good..."_

_Jude smiled and finished up after a few minutes. Tommy turned back to her, expecting to apply the same treatment. Jude smiled and began rubbing the sponge gingerly against his chest, which was covered in scrapes. She looked up at him._

"_What're these from?"_

_  
Tommy simply shrugged. "I may have attempted to rough up someone who I'd seen trying to hurt this girl I love..."_

_Jude looked up at him. "You knew?"_

_Tommy sighed. "I saw him grab Dancer's arm a little too hard last night when he dropped the girls off..."_

Jude nodded and sighed. She finished up and handed him the sponge. He smiled and covered it in more body-wash allowing Jude to wash her front. She handed it back to him after a few minutes and turned around, moving her hair over her shoulder. He washed her back down and then gingerly rubbed both of her legs down. He stood back up when he'd finished setting the sponge aside and pulling her back against him, allowing the water to rinse away the body-wash. Jude seethed as the soap washed away the bacteria and dirt from her leg. Tommy closed his eyes, relishing in the moment. When they were both completely rinsed off, he stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself. He reached over and grabbed another wrapping it around her while she rested her hands on his shoulders. She smiled at him, and he lifted her out, setting her on the toilet seat. He pulled his clothing on and then walked out of the room to his closet. He grabbed another clean towel walked back into the washroom. He knelled down in front of Jude, wrapping the towel around her leg and applying pressure for a moment. Jude shrieked lightly, glaring at him. He gave her an apologetic look and then unwrapped the towel from her leg. He reached up and grabbed the first aid kit, opening it. He grabbed the peroxide and looked up at Jude as he opened it.

"_I'm sorry..." He looked up at her apologetically as he gently poured it over the cuts._

"_God damn it!!!" She screamed as he poured it over her leg. It sizzled for a bit before ceasing. Tommy wiped it away and stood. _

"_I'm sorry..." He set the peroxide on the vanity and then looked over at her. "You okay?"_

Jude looked up at him and nodded. He knelled back down and wrapped her leg in gauze before putting medical tape over it. He then grabbed an ACE bandage and wrapped it over the gauze. As he finished, he put away the first aid kit and set it back in the medicine cabinet above the vanity. He handed Jude her clothes and then walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_He walked over to the pack and play, seeing that Grace had awaken. He walked over and lifted her from it, playing with her. Jude came out a few moments later and smiled at them._

_  
"Did I wake her?"_

_Tommy looked over at her and shrugged. "Doesn't matter...We can all curl up and watch a movie..." He smiled and grabbed a blanket from the crib. Jude smirked at him and grabbed a blanket, limping to the sitting room._

"_My choice?" She asked giddily. Tommy chuckled._

"_Your choice..."_

Joie and Dancer came down the stairs and walked into the sitting room. Jude smiled to them and pointed to the couch across from where she was sitting where there were two blankets. Tommy walked in a moment later and laid Joie into Jude's arms with the blanket and a bottle. He looked up at Dancer.

"_You can have a break...just for tonight..."_

She smiled and cuddled up under the blanket. 

_Tommy walked back to the kitchen and came back a few moments later with 4 bags of various chips and a pack of coca cola. Jude's eyes grew wide at him._

"_What!?"_

"_All that sugar? Are you serious!?" _

_Tommy chuckled. "Jude, one, it's summer. Two, its Saturday night..." He smiled at her. "And we've all had a rough night...I think now we all just need quality family time, lots of sugar, and lots...LOTS, of chocolate..." Tommy reached into the side table drawer and pulled out chocolate bars. Jude's jaw dropped. She ripped it from his hands and tore open the first wrapper she was able to, chewing into the chocolate._

"_Oh my gosh, Yum..."_

_  
Tommy and the girls stared at her, surprised. "Whoa, Girl...There's plenty of chocolate to go around." He reached for one of the bars in her lap. She slapped his hand. "MINE."_

_He looked at her worriedly. "Jude, are you pregnant?"  
_

_She looked at him as if he had 4 heads. "What?"_

_  
"You only hog chocolate when you're pregnant..."_

_Dancer looked between the two. "She never hooked up with Brenden...He hasn't been around long enough..."_

_Tommy's jaw dropped lightly. Jude's did also. They looked over at Dancer and then back at each other._

_Dancer and Joie looked at each other and then back at Jude and Tommy._

"_No..." They both broke out into a fit of giggles. "WHEN!?" They both shrieked._

_Tommy and Jude stared at each other still, their mouths agape. Dancer looked at Joie and giggled. She grabbed one of the throw pillows and threw it at Tommy's head._

_He shook from his reverie and looked at the girls and then back at Jude._

"_Come on...If you're adding number 5 to this family, can we have a date, at least!?"_

_Jude's jaw moved several times. "I...wha...How..." She looked over at Tommy. A big smile had spread across his face._

_  
"Uh-uh mister. We don't even know if this is for certain..."_

Tommy's smirk stayed. "You're hogging chocolate..."  


_Jude blushed. "That doesn't mean anything..."_

"_You're hogging chocolate..." Dancer added._

_Jude glared at her, her face turning the same deep red as Tommy's shirt. She looked back over at him. "I'm not sharing this with you." She opened the wrapper and bit into the candy hard, as if trying to show him that she was angry. He let ou a giggle._

"_You're not mad at me." He smiled, grabbing more chocolate from the drawer and throwing it across the room to the girls. He grabbed more for himself and grabbed the remote to the TV, turning it on._

_Jude glared at him. "You don't know that."_

_He smirked at her. "Yes I do..."  
_

_He turned back to the TV and pushed play on the remote. "And the movie of the night is?"_

"_Man Of The House." Dancer and Joie giggled, speaking simultaniously. _

_Tommy shook his head and sighed, laying his arm across the top of the couch. Jude snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Tommy looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back up at him and then everyting turned black as something hit her face._

"_HEY!?"  
_

_Dancer and Joie both giggled._

"_No making out during the movie!!!"_

The girls giggled and turned back to the movie. Tommy shook his head and smiled, laying his head against hers as the movie continued...

_Ahhh...I think that works for your first chapter :D_

_Hope you enjoyed :D_


	2. I Stand Waiting In The Dark

_Chapter 2_

_I Stand Waiting In The Dark_

a/n: Okay, so it's taken forever and a day to come up with what to write for chapter 2. I didn't mean it to take this long, I've just been ouber busy, and such with other things. Anywho, to clear up a few things, no, Tommy and Jude don't live together. Yesh, they are having a baby together. They occasionally stay together due to the fact that they have 4 kids together (Dancer having been adopted by Tommy.) Anyway...Yeah. :)

Onto the update :) 

"Ohhh

Our picture hangs up to remind me of the days

You promised me

We'd always be

And never go away

That's why I need you to stay

Stay with me

Don't let me

Cause I can't be without you  
Stay with me,  
And hold me close

Because I built my world around you

And I don't wanna know what it's like with out with you

Stay...Stay...

(Don't leave...)

So I stand

Waiting

In the dark..."

"And that was one of Jude Harrison's older singles, 'Stay With Me'. Speaking of the Harrison's, Mick, wasn't it released that Jude is on the Bump-watch?"

"Yes, Murphy, it was. In fact, people are speculating that the baby belongs to her ex-husband, Tom Quincy..."

"Well, those two have always worked closely...Even when things seemed bad after Quincy got out of the hospital last year."

Jude laughed and reached over, shutting off the radio. Tommy looked over at her and smirked.

"People pay attention well..."

She shook her head. "They only want to know what goes on behind that blue door of ours."

He laughed, pulling up to a stop light. "Sure, Girl. That's exactly what it is..."

She shook her head, placing a hand on her stomach. He reached over, laying his hand on hers. "We're doing everything by the book this time...No chance we're losing them, okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded, tears brimming her eyes. He leaned across the seat, kissing her softly. They broke apart as his cell phone rang. He pulled back and began driving again as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

"It's Out Of The Rain..." he looked over at her.

"What do you think they want?"

He shrugged, setting the phone in the dash. "Probably to know if it's true...God, some days I hate being a musician."

She laughed and shook her head. "So do what we do best," she laughed as he joined her in saying it.

"Channel it into your song writing..."

He smiled and then turned to her. "Oh, that seriously just gave me a good idea." They pulled up to G Major and he jumped out, nearly running around to her side.

"Someone's eager to get started." She laughed, following him inside.

He smiled and grabbed her heand, walking into the studio. He grabbed his notebook and walked over into the corner of the mixing booth, sitting down. Jude laughed. She never understood what it was about that spot that gave him inspiration, but whatever floats your boat, right?

Not long after, he walked back over to her and set the notebook on the soundboard, walking to the mixing booth.

"Show biz and the free champagne

Men in suits who think they know it all

NO one knows me but they know my name

That's not real to me

Hotel lobby to the airoplane

Another country, but they start to look the same

What the world behind the window pane

That's not real to me

When I see my babies run

When all the madness has been engulfed

I'll raise my family and live in peace

Now that's whats real to me

Real to me

Dying flowers in a dressing room

A dangerous time to let your head be gon

It's all mine

Got me thinking that the spirits flown

That's not real to me

When I see my babies run

When all the madness has been engulfed

I'll raise my family and live in peace

Now that's whats real to me

Real to me

Picnics in the garden and

The children they complain

The first day of the summer and I'm lazier all the day

We'll invite the family round and drink some english tea

Then I'll raise up my finger  
And watch football on TV

Yeah...Ohhhh...

Now that's whats real to me

When I see my babies run

When all the madness has been engulfed

I'll raise my family and live in peace

Now that's whats real to me

That's what's real to me

Real to me

Wake up you might be dreaming,

Wake up you might be dreaming now..."

Jude couldn't help but smirk as he walked back into the mixing booth.

"Cocky much?"

He shrugged. "You know it...Thats what they get."

She laughed, saving the file to the laptop. She looked at him. "You really need help."

He shook his head. "No...I'm confident. And sick of camera poppers."

She laughed. "Camera poppers. That's a new name for 'em."

He smirked. "I'm gonna go get something to drink from hospitality. You want anything?"

She thought for a moment. "Mmm...Chocolate ice cream with one dill pickle, evenly sliced, half a chopped banana, and caramel sauce on top..."

He laughed. "You're definitely having my kids..." He shook his head and walked out of the room. She turned back to the sound board, pulling on headphones.

As Tommy stepped into hospitality, he checked to make sure no one was in the room. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream and set it on the table before going back for the caramel syrup and pickles. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl. He began putting together her asked-for meal and then put the ingredients away before grabbing a Sierra Mist for himself. He walked back to the studio, bumping into Darius along the way.

"Tom-...Wow...So I guess it's true."

He looked at Darius, faking a confused expression. Unfortunately he saw right through it. "I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Chocolate ice cream with pickles, bananas, and caramel sauce? Don't try and fake it, T."

Tommy shrugged. "I'm not."

Darius shook his head. "Living in denial is the last thing you should be doing right now." He laughed, walking away. Tommy sighed heavily and walked back into the studio, setting Jude's ice cream in front of her. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged, opening his soda and taking a sip of it.

She smirked. "Dancer wrote a song..." She handed it to Tommy. He read it over, aloud.

"If I were to die today

My life would be more than okay

For the time I spent with you

Is like a dream come true

If this was our last goodbye

No more tears to dry

I would say it one more time

It's been more than fine

How could I've known

How could I've shown

Say what you will  
Before it's too late

Say what you will

Mmhmmm

Say what you will

Before it's too late

Say what you will,  
Mmhmm

If you were to walk away

Know you couldn't stay

Think of all the times we've had

All the good and the bad

How could I've known

How could I've shown

Say what you will  
Before it's too late

Say what you will

Mmhmmm

Say what you will

Before it's too late

Say what you will,  
Mmhmm

All the time that I was holding back

Just trying to protect myself

I want you know I loved you

More than that

Say what you will

Before it's too late

Say what you will

Mmhmmm

Say what you will

Before it's too late

Say what you will

Mmhmmm

Say what you will  
Before it's too late

Say what you will

Mmhmm

Say what you will  
Before it's too late

Say what you will

Mmhmmm

Mmmm

If I were to die today

My life would be more than okay..."

Tommy looked up at her with tears brimming his eyes.

"This...is so much more mature than anything than she's ever written..."

Jude nodded, tears in her own eyes. "She ah...She said that after all the conventions we dragged her to for Out Of The Rain...She needed to write something..." Jude smiled. "I asked her who it was supposed to be about..."

Tommy sighed, reaching over and grabbing her hand. "And she said us..."

Jude nodded.

"She's...she's right." He lifted her hands, squeezing them lightly. "A year ago, we pushed each other out. Wouldn't tell either a thing...A lot has changed since then...Thankfully for the better...I love you, Jude. And I don't wanna lose you."

She sighed and leaned forward, caressing his cheek. He smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing her softly.

He smiled, and pulled her as close as possible without actually moving her out of the chair. A small knock came from the door before it opened. Jude and Tommy pulled away from eachother, seeing Emma.

"Emma..." 

She smiled to the both of them and set a box on the floor. "That's ah...everything. Of yours..." She smiled again before walking out. Jude sighed and looked down at the box, curious as to what all was in it.

Tommy shook his head. "The ending of the relationship was a mess...but a necessity."

Jude looked up at him and nodded. "It'll get better."

He nodded. "Yeah...One day..." He smiled and moved from his chair, causing her to lean back as he leaned against the arms of her chair, kissing him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closely. He moved his left hand from the arm of the chair, placing it on her stomach. She giggled a bit before pulling back.

"Mmm..." She placed a finger on her lips. "And now I remember why I fell in love with you..."

He shook his head and pulled her out of the chair, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
